


Rush (First Kiss)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Locker Room, M/M, Oblivious, POV Kageyama Tobio, Stupid Boys, everyone is so stupid, the team are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: After that proclaimed question thrown out into the air, all Kageayama wants is to answer it, and do other things with Hinata of course.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Dependent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447507
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Rush (First Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the best part! Except it's kinda long, with its ever dragging build-up but it'll be worth it!

_‘Maybe we could try being more than friends?’_

Well then, maybe they could? If only the others on the bus could just disappear and Kageyama could just, you know, answer the spiky haired boy who was full of nothing else than apple juice concocted with the highest level of an energy drink in it. 

All Kageyama focused on when the question suddenly fell nonchalantly out of Hinata’s mouth was how dense that boy was. Because, in that moment, Hinata had run into the bus like nothing, found an open two-seat spot, plopped down and in the words of a volleyball crazed boy, the dork _fwoomed_ off to the sleep. Leaving Kageyama, gritting his teeth, biting his nails and sweating his pits off wanting nothing other than to answer the asshole’s question.

Balls were flying _everywhere_ in Kageyama’s head. He wanted to grab each and every single ball, pile them up into a tall tower, then serve them as hard as he could at Hinata for falling asleep like that, leaving him hanging. Literally. 

He looked so pure and adorable too when the question floated into the air, it reminded Kageyama of Yama’s float serve, except it was in the shape of his love-life crash landing inside the line casting that love-life in the court; point to Hinata. _Asshole._

Heat surged into his arm when Hinata tumbled to his side, resting his cheek on his shoulder. _God_ , why? Why, why, why? Kageyama’s heart must have skipped a beat because he could feel his blood flowing all over him, from the tips of his toes to the shells of his ears, going red hot. All that, just from a brief touch of his teammate. No wait, his friend. Wait, again, his maybe boyfriend? 

“Oy, Kageyama?” 

Kageyama turned to his left, catching Daichi’s worried face. “Looking a little red there..” His eyes zipped to a sleeping Hinata, then back up to Kageyama, a small smile forming on his lips, but his throat was constricted, almost like he was holding back an equally small laugh. 

“It's, uh, nothing, I’m just nervous about tomorrow…” Kageyama saved, er, he tried to save. 

Was he nervous about playing against the strongest school in their district, Shiratorizawa? Going up against the eagle himself, Ushijima? Yes, very much so. But was he also going bat-shit crazy underneath his chest thinking about what he wanted to do to Hinata the moment they win against them and finally have the locker room to themselves. 

Shoot. He could sense the top of his head steaming, prickles tickling all over his cheeks. He hoped it weren’t too obvious, taking a deep breath to sustain the onslaught of red that might have been dancing on his cheeks, all for his Senpai’s viewing pleasure. 

A half-smirk formed on Daichi’s lips this time, “Suit yourself. Nothing to worry about, Kageyama- _kun_ , we got this!” Daichi slapped an encouraging hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little. But then he sent off a wink, and that was not for good luck for tomorrow, Kageyama could read his look and it had Hinata written all over it. 

Kageyama cleaned his front teeth with his tongue, keeping a loud oncoming groan pushed down. Guess they were a bit too obvious. He bonked his head on top of Hinata’s head, breathing in his sweet shampoo, smiling before he dozed off. 

At the ramen shop where they were going to devour their celebratory meal, Hinata was already pummeling into his third bowl, his question from earlier one of the past. “Shouyou-boke! Remember to chew!” Kageyama handed Hinata a small plastic cup of water to him, wishing he could splash the water in his face instead, wishing the wave of water would wake up his memory. 

Hinata gladly took the cup of water, downing it all in one gulp, gifting Kageyama a precious happy smile. _Damn, please._

His pureness was too much to keep his hands under control. All Kageyama wanted to do in that moment was run his fingertips in that head of wonderful, soft hair, but there were people close by. In other words, their teammates. Their friends whom they hadn’t come out to that their friendship might be going in a direction no one had thought it would take. 

To be honest, Kageyama had never even thought twice, let alone, once about being more than friends with this idiot. Like, look at him drown in ramen broth, punch his chest twice hoping he wouldn't die, then go back to slurping his meal like him almost dying was nothing. 

How could Kageyama be attracted to that? 

Hinata and him caught eyes, briefly. It was just a flash, but Hinata’s whole being turned into sunshine itself, and it sent a nice flare throughout Kageyama, causing his heart to up its speed again. He sighed. 

To both their surprise, both him and Kageyama hadn’t noticed that the ongoing race of slurping had gone down to a minimum, staring at their teammates who were staring at Kageyama and Hinata sharing that brief smile. 

“Baka-Tobio! You took all the chashu!!” Hinata stuck his chopsticks up Kageyama’s nose. Back to normality, the others started laughing their asses off as Kageyama had to down his nostrils in water to smother the chili that had been stuck to Hinata’s chopsticks. 

Revenge set in his mind, Kageyama was at it grabbing Hinata’s bowl and stealing all of _his_ chashu, laughing diabolically in the process. The other were in on Kageyama’s game, and the whole team started going at it seeing who could eat the most ramen without throwing up.

In the background, Coach-Ukai was yelling at them to settle down and act properly when they’re in a restaurant, while Takeda-Sensei was drunk as a skunk hanging on Ukai’s arm for more beer. 

Stuffed and almost ready to paint the pavement in ramen, the others took their leave, waving Hinata and Kageyama goodbye. Before they were left to walk on their own, both Tanaka and Nishinoya were giving the duo peculiar stares. Tanaka’s more intimidating than Nishinoya’s, but Kageyama was led to believe that the two of them should come clean soon, but him and Hinata had a couple things to settle themselves before they could even admit something was going on between them. 

Next to them, while the delinquent was making stupid glares and their libero’s eyes caught on fire, Tsukishima was huffing out an exasperated sigh wanting to go home already, but in Kageyama’s peripheral vision, he spotted Yamaguchi chatting along with Yachi-san, and was he, _was he blushing? Hmm._

Not much to think about there, but the others finally left, Tanaka still firing glares at the pair while moving backwards. 

_Ugh_ ; highschool life, having a crush on an idiot and trying to get into nationals all on the same freaking day. Kageyama wanted to bash someone’s head in, wishing he could have just played volleyball without having to think about anything else. And alas, walking along side Hinata, who was going through their day with wild gestures and sounding off his usual noises, Kageyama lifted the corners of his lips, staring into space all content. 

“Tobio..” Hinata said his name low, with indication of wanting to maybe bring up something more important than their match tomorrow.

It was a new thought that hit Kageyama, but this thing with Hinata, this stupid _‘Maybe we could try being more than friends’_ question just sliding out without any thought, it had become something of more importance than their most important match to date. Kageyama felt like swaying, like he were intoxicated, and the boy had never touched the taste of alcohol on lips in his life. 

There was no follow-up question coming out of Hinata’s mouth, instead, Kageyama caught the boy's hand reached out towards his own. Kageyama took it into his, clasping them perfectly together, weaving their fingers, then taking his thumb to brush along Hinata’s knuckles sending sparks through it at the nice touch he missed all day. 

For God’s sake, he needed something to quell the rapid beat of his heart before it punched out of his chest harder than Oikawa’s serves. To quell it, they stopped at their intersection, where they always parted ways, Kageyama, he took his hand, catching Hinata’s hard yet soft brown eyes staring at him, anticipation taking over those pools. Kageyama sank his fingers into the mane made of softness, and sighed lightly, wishing he could lean in and touch his lips onto something as soft, but he knew it wasn’t the time, not yet. 

But soon. 

“F-for good luck, you know, for tomorrow.” Kageyama reassured, his breathing taking speed, but his heart rate had luckily quelled to a soundless beating. 

“We don’t need luck, Bakageyama.” Hinata chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Kageyama made a low whimper. “Sorry, Baka-Tobio.” He corrected, shaking his head like Kageyama had been the silly one of the two. 

Kageyama kept his fingers raking gently through Hinata’s hair, his voice dialling as low as possible in case of passers by, “I really want to kiss you, Shouyou..” 

“Tomorrow...when we win. It’ll be the best kiss in the world.” Hinata said, determined. 

Their stares locked, jolts of heated passion for volleyball and for each other zapping between them, Kageyama shook his head twice, firmly, “No. In the universe. It’s going to be better than volleyball!” 

At that remark, Hinata couldn’t hold back his series of loud laughter, guffawing while holding in his stomach, “Do you hear yourself, Tobio?!” He started humming, wiping away a single tear, “Honestly, that’s highly debatable. You know, volleyball. It gives me this rush, this joy- but..” 

“But?! You need to stop stopping on these buts, it’s so stupid, like you!” Hinata kept his lips peeled, rolling his eyes at Kageyama bursting at him, letting his hand go to walk his bike towards his crosswalk. 

Kageyama could feel his throat catch on fire, his eyes ablaze, “Hinata-boke! Spit it out already, _but what?_!” 

“Oy! It’s Shouyou-boke, thank you very much.” Hinata said all crassed with the accusation and wrong usage of his name. 

“How about Shouyou, _my boyfriend_.” Kageyama interjected, sensing his long legs going wobbly. Did he just say that? Did he? _Holy shit, I just said that._

No use taking it back, Kageyama and Hinata’s faces flood up into a bright red color, a color even more shocking than Hinata’s hair. Like, sure, Hinata poured out the question of being more than friends, but no one actually used the term boyfriend. And now that it was out in the open to hang around, no one knew what to do about it. They really were disasters. 

Kageyama’s arms went flailing all over the place, his voice blubbering sounds that were indecipherable wishing he could dig a hole right here and jump into it. To his rescue, the crosswalk started to chirp and Hinata rolled his bike over to the other side, but halfway through, he turned. 

“ _But_ …” He gained Kageyama’s fullest attention, cracking into a strong-willed grin sunshine itself couldn’t beat, and said, “But you’re the reason volleyball gives me that rush now, that joy, Tobio! Tomorrow! We’ll show that giant, _‘Japan’_ , exactly what the weirdo quick boyfriends really are made of!” 

Then he hopped on his bike, skidding away like he had won the nationals. Kageyama skipped home that day. 

***

They won. In all of Hinata’s mumbo jumbo, holy hells and back, they had won against Shiratorizawa themselves. They defeated the eagle, bested him with their quicks, with the help of their team, working together and to everyone’s utmost surprise, Tsukishima showed his own passion for the game. It was a miracle. It was due to the fire in their veins, the passion in their hearts. The love surging between the two boys. 

Hinata was amazing. Not once did he falter during all 5 sets. He took it all like a champ, never letting ‘ _Japan’_ or that sleaze, Tendou, who was full of mind-tricks get to him. They soared and took flight, winning. They _won._

Kageyama was all jelly, his legs could barely hold him up, but then, he felt it. He felt them. Everyone on his team came crashing into him, their faces wet with victory, their cheers loud and full of jubilance and gratification. His team. They were the reason to his elevation, they helped him soar to the top, and they’ll keep on rising. 

Besides him, Hinata was smooshed against his cheek, their eyes hooking on to each other, a glint asking about after. So, _after_ ? _Yes_ , after. When everyone leaves, finally. _Fucking finally,_ Kageyama shouted loudly in his head. He’ll take the prize, worth the whole freaking wait. 

Once they lined up, thanked their audience, their school, Sensei, Coach and managers, they took hold of the trophy, lifting it up with all the pride they deserved to show off. 5 painstaking hard matches, and this was the result, a chance to go to nationals. A proof that a former powerhouse like Karasuno was making their climb up again. Spreading their wings wide. 

They all bowed, and shouted, “Thank you!” Still wet with tears, happy tears. Absorbing the onslaught booming cheers sent towards them. 

The usual happened in the locker room. For one, everyone on their team, except those who didn’t play, were drenched in sweat, taking long-ass showers. Tanaka, that jerk-ass, had to start whipping towels on everyone, breaking out into a war between him, Nishinoya and Ennoshita, but then Daichi appeared with his towel wrapped around his middle, casting off a heinous stare that got everyone showered and dried within no time. 

For some reason, Kageyama felt like he was being ogled, catching glimpses at Hinata as well who looked like he was being monitored. As he suspected, when Nishinoya was the last to leave the locker room, he cooed, “Don’t be too long, boys, coach usually checks on the locker room to close up.” Then sent a menacing flash of a wink and scurried off as fast as lightning. 

Hinata and Kageyama were left with their brows furrowed in worry, slowly craning their necks to each other. Hinata’s face fell, “He knows!” He bellowed, a groan following suit. 

Took him long enough. 

“Really?” Kageyama said all incredulous, rolling his eyes hard at the idiot. 

Hinata threw his towel on the bench, “What?!” 

Still annoyed and at a dismal of how oblivious one boy could be, Kageyama inched close to where Hinata was standing, backing him closer and closer till he hit the cold steel of the lockers behind him. “T-T-Tobio…” Hinata shuddered, Kageyama sneaking his hand under Hinata’s jersey, feeling soft, warm skin. 

He rode the jersey up, revealing his toned stomach. “What, what is it?” Kageyama was under a spell, his fingers grazing the skin that belonged to his boyfriend. Holy hells, it felt good to say that, _boyfriend._ Felt better touching him, he thought, riding his jersey even more up until he said, “Your jersey, I-” He gulped, wishing he was braver and said this without stuttering, “I-I- w-want it….off.” 

“Oh.” Hinata squeaked, allowing Kageyama to peel it all the way off, leaving him shirtless, then leaving Kageyama all flustered to a tee, red coating his face. 

What he hadn’t thought before stripping Hinata was how he caught him staring as entranced as he was, “What is it, Shouyou?” 

Hinata gulped, hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in the process, “Y-you’re s-s-shirtless, too...you know.”

At the note, a wave of bravery actually found him. He leaned in, skin touching skin, a boil merging between their bodies, “Yeah, and...is this...too much? You’ve seen me shirtless before, you’ve even seen me...naked.” Kageyama whispered the last word, their chests bumping, heat flickering. 

With too much thought into the air, Kageyama found it better not to think, like when playing volleyball and leaned in, capturing Hinata’s lips with his. One kiss, luscious, so damn good, Kageyama pulled back, both their breaths mingling, “We won, Shouyou.” He mentioned triumphantly through a whisper, but Hinata was not having it. 

“You’re talking, now?” He distressed, pulling Kageyama back in, kissing him harder this time, never letting him go. 

They were feral, like wolves fighting for an alpha title. Open mouths, teeth clashing. Again, without thinking, Kageyama started lifting Hinata up, keeping him balanced against the lockers, then letting him wrap his legs around his waist, feeling his boyfriend throw his hands into his hair, his fingernails dragging back and forth as their mouths kept on its wild hunt. 

At last, a tongue snuck in, a moan dragging out of Kageyama as he slipped in his own tongue mingling it with Hinata’s. This could have gone on forever, their mouths on and off; sucking his bottom lip, kissing his neck, but alas, Nishinoya had given them a warning. 

Their kisses were amazing, Hinata was amazing. Everything Kageyama had pined for since Yachi blurted out that unsuspectable question. But, _thank you, Yachi-san,_ hadn’t it been for her, he wouldn’t have been jammed against these lockers, kissing the boy who once was his nemesis, then his teammate, his friend but he could now call his boyfriend.

Such a rush, kissing. Kissing Hinata. The idiot was right, volleyball did give them this rush, but the boy himself, he was the reason why this rush existed, he needed more, he needed to get closer, closer, closer- 

A door opened, “Boys!” Coach-Ukai shouted. 

Kageyama and Hinata fell on their asses, their eyes growing bigger than volleyballs, throwing shushing fingers between their faces.Their heartbeats had already picked up its pace due to their rush, but this almost took the cake. If their coach walked in on them now, both topless and mouths swollen red, he’d figured things out in a rushing heartbeat itself. 

Ten seconds passed, and Coach never came all the way in, instead he said, “Get dressed and lock on the way out…the others are waiting for ya.” Then he heard their wobbled confirmation, walking out with a murmured, “God, boys and their hormones these days.” 

Hearing the click of the lock to the locker room, both Kageyama and Hinata heaved out long, loud sighs. Before they made their way down the steps, Hinata bounced on his tippy-toes, kissing Kageyama on the nose, then smiling at Kageyama's cute pout to kiss it away with their lips mingling nicely. 

“You two done lip-lockin’’?” They both jumped at Nishinoya’s accusation, peering down the end of the steps where the others were looking quite smug behind him. 

“Yeah! All smoochin’ it up…Wait...Should I be jealous?” 

“WHAT! They weren’t?? Wait, Nishinoya, is there something I hadn’t figured out?” Tanaka cut in. Kageyama felt like his senpai needed some seriously bonking on the head. He had been giving them implicating glares ever since him and Hinata starting calling each other by their first names. Maybe he did think it was a dare and wanted in on it, guess they’ll never know, Kageyama shrugged it off, making his way down the steps with Hinata jumping behind him. 

“You’re seriously denser than Hinata…” Tsukishima butt in with his brutal honesty, receiving an even more menacing glare than their Coach could ever whip up. 

“Oy, no fair.” Hinata whined, catching Kageyama's waist with his arms. 

Kageyama sent out the first of a laugh, shocking everyone, “Stop making fun of my boyfriend! Only I get to call him dense!” 

“I was being nice, Kageyama, you’re the densest one of the lot.” Tsukishima’s honesty still piercing its way through like everything was made of butter. 

Hinata barked out a laugh, his hold on Kageyama’s waist growing tighter. Kageyama tried to swat at him, but his tight grasp was making it hard to get him, specially when he swiped side to side on his stupid quick feet. Why he had to be so fast? 

“Shouyou-boke!” Kageyama screamed, still struggling to swat his boyfriend. 

“You’re all idiots.” Tsukishima muttered for everyone to hear, being quite chatty today. 

“Yeah, what Tsukki said.” Yamaguchi said. He’ll pay for that. 

Hinata stopped skipping on his feet, releasing Kageyama, “Wait, so you guys knew?” 

“It was pretty obvious, to be fair.” Sugawara _-senpai_ chuckled lightly with a hand taped to his neck. “Ever since the heat cooled after you guys’ fight, we knew something was up- either the two of you finally came to terms with your obvious, very loud feelings for each other, or, one of you were threatening to kill the other. So threats aside, we assumed it was the former.” Sugawara winked. 

“Also, you guys gotta tone done the ogling.” Daichi- _senpai_ bellowed, jabbing his elbow in Kageyama’s gut. 

“And the hand-holding.” Asahi added.

“Don’t forget all that _‘secret’_ hugging.” Nishinoya cackled. 

“So, not as discreet as you thought you were.” Sugawara- _senpai_ winked again, turning on his heel for the gang to follow him.

“Tobio…” Hinata murmured, defeated. 

“Shouyou…” Kageyama mirrored, equally flabbergasted. 

Nishinoya stayed behind while the pair tried to pick up their senses and gain feeling back in their numb state, “So...you guys consummate the marriage up there...without getting caught?” He waggled his zigzagged brows at the them.

“NISHINOYA!” 

“What? I have a right to know.” He preached back, waiting for an answer. 

Left deflated after this weird interrogation with their friends, everyone jumped, ran, raced or simply walked towards Coach’s combini. Leaving Kageyama and Hinata with their hands linked freely in the open, wide toothy smiles plastered on their faces with their team’s acceptance. 

“This is your fault, Shouyou-boke.” Kageyama complained, accusing his boyfriend. 

“My fault?! You’re the grabby one out of the two of us!” Hinata complained back to his boyfriend. 

Their hands soared to the air while they kept their heated discussion running until they met with the team at the combini to devour an ever so pleasing, celebratory pork bun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of the last part, but there will be a short epilogue coming, so please have a look out for that!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, of course! And for leaving kudos and comments!! I love these dorks so, so, soooo much <33


End file.
